Home for Christmas
by Voice-from-the-darkness
Summary: Torra has spent the last six months living in Asgard, training to be a healer and becoming close friends with Loki. When Christmastime rolls around and Torra's feeling blue he decides to take her back to earth for the holiday to spend it with his brother and the rest of The Avengers, and learn its traditions himself. Bring on the fluff. LokixOC T for mild swearing/drinking
1. A visit to Heimdall

**Hi guys, just a few things before we get started. So, this story is the lovechild of my love for Christmas and my love for the Avengers and I am going to flat out say that this OC is so very unashamedly me. I love these things too much to not put myself in it. If you don't like that, that's okay, just move on, go read something you do like and thanks for even stopping by!**

**Now, on to the story!**

Torra stretched and smiled up at the ceiling of her chambers. She rolled over and glanced out the window at the frosted realm of Asgard. It had been six months since Loki had taken her from Midgard to train as a healer and the land was now in the midst of winter. Frost and snow coating the gilded facade of the castle and made it shine even more.

Today felt... today felt different. _Is there something happening today? Am I supposed to be somewhere later? _Her mind searched for an answer. Was it possibly something on earth? Sliding off her bed, Torra still puzzled while crossing to the partition she changed behind and began to clothe herself. There was a soft knock on her door

"Torra?" a voice called softly from the hall, she recognized it immediately

"Come in," she smiled," but, be warned, I'm dressing."

She saw the door swing from her place behind the partition and Loki entered her room.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to breakfast."

"Sure, one moment." she replied, tying the belt around her dark blue dress. She quickly braided her hair at the back of her head then twisted into a bun and secured it. "Ready."

They walked together in silence for a moment enjoying the view of the city surrounding the castle. Torra was the one to break the quiet.

"Loki?" she asked

"Yes? "

"Is there an event going on today? Something important?"

"Hm," he thought for a moment," Nothing that I can think of. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just... I feel like I've forgotten something." Torra fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve,"Maybe it's something on earth."

"Well, if you wish we could go visit Heimdall after breakfast and have him look." He suggested.

"Yes, that would be very helpful, thank you." Though it had been several months since she had come to Asgard, the 'proper' way of speaking still felt a bit odd on her tongue, what she truly would've responded with was 'yeah, thanks.'

"I trust you slept well?" Loki asked, Torra noticed he seemed a bit different that usual

"Yes. What about you? Did you have any interesting dreams?" She glanced up at him with a smile

"I doubt you would find my dreams interesting." He replied, shaking his head.

"Try me."

"Well I recently had one... It was rather odd. I was a child again, and Thor and I were playing out in the snow. Building statues of ourselves and hurling spheres of it at each other... It was great fun" he said with a small smile

"It sounds like it."

Then his face turned very grave, and his voice along with it," But then Thor looked scared for some reason, he ran and hid, refused to come near me. My mother was shouting for me to come in out of the cold and my father seized me and ran inside. But not before I saw my reflection in the ice. My body was a cruel, dark blue and my eyes the color of blood. It was the first time I had a hint that I was... different" tears threatened to spill from his eyes. She had never seen him like this.

"Oh, Loki..." she took his hand and they stopped walking,"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pressed you"

"No, it's fine. We all must face our fears."

"Well you don't have to face yours alone. Please come to me if you have another dream like this, I don't care what time of night." She said, pulling him into her tight embrace.

They stood like this for several moments, both of them knowing how it must look. People, especially servants, liked to gossip. Saying that the two of them were "together"was rather popular, Loki visiting her at night probably would not aid in the stop of these rumors, but neither of them cared. She new they were only friends and he... well he didn't mind the rumors. She pulled away and smiled up at him

"Now then, we should be going. Don't want to be late."

They reached the dining hall and Loki took his usual place between Thor and Torra. Breakfast was much less formal than dinner, when Odin entered the hall no one stood. They did, however, all wait for him to begin eating after he greeted them to eat. It was just like any other morning, Queen Frigga and Odin discussing their plans, Thor messing around with the Warriors Three (except Hogun, he never participated in their daily "I-bet-I-can-eat-this-in-one-bite" competitions) and Torra talking about her training with Sif. Still, Torra couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening.

After breakfast they parted ways, Loki promised to meet her by the stables in half an hour, then departed to get the proper clothing for riding in the cold. Torra returned to her room and pulled on a pair of leggings under her dress. She had to ride side saddle in her long skirt, but it wasn't that bad. She searched around the bottom of her closet for a moment then knelt on the floor of her room, pouring the contents of the bag on the smooth floor.

They were her things she had brought with from Midgard, mostly pictures and letters and some clothing. She smiled when her hands reached what she searching for: a hat. It was a black ski hat, with two long tassels hanging from either side, but, her favorite part was the knit pink and white bow and kitty ears. She lifted it and it smelled of home. Her parents cigarettes and her own perfume, dust from the costume room and stage makeup. There was a bit of incense underneath it all. It almost made her cry.

Pushing the sadness from her mind she pulled on her hat and clasped on a heavy, fur lined cloak around her neck. Torra slipped on a pair of gloves as she set off for the stables. When she got there the stables were empty save for the horses themselves. Even their keeper had disappeared somewhere. Torra spent a quiet moment stroking her favorite gray and black mare. Then her vision went black.

"Who am I?" asked the owner of the hands covering her eyes

"Can I have a hint?"

"Hm... your favorite Asgardian prince." She could hear the smile in his voice

"Oh, hi Thor!"

"You hurt me, woman." The hands were removed and she turned and she turned to face Loki, he raised an eyebrow at her choice of headgear. "What?" she asked

"I was just thinking that we might not want to make this journey." Loki smiled

"To Heimdall? Why not?"

"Well, after all," he said, tugging the ear on her hat,"Curiosity did kill the cat."

"Oh, come on."

"All I'm saying is that if this leads to your demise the fault is only your own."

"Do you honestly believe I'm going to die in the twenty minutes it takes to get to Heimdall?" she asked

"Not really, but you can never be sure."

"Well, if I die you have to tell Sif." she laughed at his shudder. Torra mounted the mare as Loki went to retrieve his own steed. Just as he was about to settle himself on its back, she took off at a gallop.

"RACE YOU!"

He laughed and took off after her, soon catching up. How she was sitting side saddle and keeping her balance at this speed was a mystery to him, she was a bit clumsy even on her best days. Torra glanced over at Loki and couldn't help but grin. He was so somber and reserved when they had first met, it was good to see him enjoying himself. She saw it as a kind of healing, obviously not the same as the healing she learned in training, but healing all the same. They skidded to a halt as they neared Heimdall at the edge of the bridge. The tall man was standing on the ledge with his eyes focused on the open space, as if he could see things going on in the emptiness.

"Greetings, your Highness, Lady Torra." Heimdall said without looking at them.

"Good Heimdall, we wish to ask you a question. About another realm." Torra began

"Pose it then." he replied

"Well... I was wondering.. Is something happening on Midgard?"

"Yes, the humans seem to be preparing for something important to them. I cannot tell what though."

"Do you know what the date is there?" she asked

"If I understand correctly, my Lady, the date is December the twenty-third of the Midgardian calendar." The puzzle pieces clicked together in her head.

"Oh, thank you for being so accommodating, Heimdall." Torra said, growing quiet and heading back to her horse. The sadness on her face was apparent

"What is it?" Loki asked, turning her toward him,"Torra? What's wrong?"

"Its, um, Christmas... they're getting ready for Christmas." she said softly

"Christmas? I believe I've heard the name before, what is it exactly?"

"Its a Midgardian holiday, a very big one. Usually everyone gets together and exchanges gifts and sings songs and it's just... kind of magical. It's the one time of year when everything is happy. It was my favorite time of year..." her eyes were focused on the ground. Loki thought for a moment, then grabbed Torra's wrist and began pulling her back to the horses,"Come on" he said brightly

"Where?" she asked, looking confused

"To pack. We're spending Christmas on Midgard."

**Okay, so chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it, be prepared for marshmallow baby bunnies to coat your screen, self, and possibly a five foot radius. That's how cheesy/cute I plan on this getting. **

**Reviews are motivation (not that I need motivation... okay, yeah I do. I'm a bit of a procrastinator..)**


	2. Surprise!

**Hey guys! I'm back! So, thanks for the review (cough cough lunabee13 cough) and reading chapter one! So, just to clear a bit up, I know a lot of people write Loki mean, or closed off, or evil, or super sad, but the Loki in my story is more trying to redeem himself. He's knows he's done a lot of bad and wants to kind of make up for it. Not saying that I want him to sound super nice, he'll still be mischievous, but that he's trying to be a good-ish guy. Or at least neutral. Okay. I'm done.**

* * *

**Onward!**

The pair were back at the castle and packing in the blink of an eye. Well, Torra was packing. Loki did everything by magic and therefore did not need to pack clothes, he could simply conjure them. He sat on the edge of her bed watching as she shot back and forth across the room stuffing clothing and everyday things in her bag. He rolled his eyes when she tossed in here scarcely-used makeup bag,

"I don't understand why you still have that, it's not like you have a need for it." Loki said. Torra gave a small laugh at the compliment," Thanks, but that doesn't mean I don't still like wearing it. Plus, eyeshadow art is about the closest thing I get to art. Okay, I think I'm done... Wait!" She skidded to the small drawer next to her bed and pulled out a book,"It's not my diary, so no need to snoop."

"What is it then?" he leaned forward to pluck the book from her hand, she pulled it out of his reach

"Just... Not a diary." she said, stuffing it into her bag.

"Calling it something other than a diary makes it no less a diary" the smirk was evident in his voice. Torra went behind her screen and changed again, this time into a pair of skinny jeans and a green and white jersey tee with a frog on it **(A/N: Kermit the frog. Love it.)**. She sat down on the bed next to him and pulled on two non matching socks. One adorned with small teal and blue hedgehogs and the other blue and black stripes with a neon green heel.

"What on Asgard are you wearing?" Loki asked, taking in her odd clothing

"My 'normal' Midgardian clothes." she smiled and she pulled on a pair of black converse

"Your choice of wardrobe seems a bit odd, even for Midgardians."

"Well all the people you saw were either in formal wear, uniforms, or running too fast for you to see." She stated. Torra did have a point there, he didn't get to see much of what Midgardians wore on a day to day basis. Apparently, this was it. Well... At least for people like Torra. She also re-braided her hair, so one braid hung on either side of her head. "Ta da!" she laughed,"Midgardian Torra"

Torra and Loki went to find Thor as Torra had brought up the point that he may want to join them on their trip. Loki didn't exactly love the idea, but went along with it just the same, it did make sense. Thor (and Torra) knew these people much better than Loki did. They found him, unsurprisingly, on the training field, sparring with Hogun and Fandral. The match was short lived as Fandral, much like everyone else they had crossed paths with on the way there, gawked at Torra's odd clothing. Thor only laughed and waled over to them

"What are _you_ doing here brother? Decided to try your hand at combat again?" Thor playfully pushed his brother, "And, Torra... Why if I might ask are you wearing such odd clothing?"

"There's a holiday on Midgard for the next few days. We're going and we were wondering if you'd like to join us." Torra smiled up at the god, who was over a foot taller than her

"You, brother? Wish to know if I'll join you?" he said to Loki, rather disbelieving.

"I... Yes. I thought that maybe the mortals would be more comfortable with my being there if you were also." Loki rolled his eyes,"They obviously find you comforting, though I have no idea why." Torra nudged him with her elbow,"So, what do you think? Will you come?"

Thor pondered for a moment,"Of course! Come, let us journey to our friends!" he wrapped an arm around each of them and Loki closed the circle by placing his hand on Torra's shoulder

"I hope this works," Loki said,"I've never transported so many people"

"WHAT?!" Torra began to shout, but the breath was knocked out of her as she hit the hard cement of the roof of Stark Tower

"Don't you ever joke like that again!" she shouted at Loki who was laughing quietly a few feet away. He held out his hand to help her up, but she ignored it, wiping the gravel dust off her backside and rubbing the spot that had become sore,"Come on, its cold"

Thor had disappeared into a different part of the building as Loki and Torra set off to find the building's namesake. The elevator had just opened on his apartment when they heard voices

"Pepper its not that I don't _want_ to have a Christmas party, it's just that I have no idea how to go about planning or setting up one and that can't all be stuck on you."

"But, Tony-"

"That's why I'm here." Torra smiled at the pair as she walked out of the elevator

"Torra!" Pepper almost shouted as she rushed across the living room to her friend and locked her in a tight embrace,"What are you doing here?!"

"That seems to be a popular question today." Loki mumbled from a few feet back,"Stark." he greeted the man with a short nod, things were rather uneasy between them

"Reindeer Games." the billionaire replied, gesturing at him with his glass,"where are your antlers?"

"Play nice boys" Pepper laughed then finally released Torra and waved at Loki, he responded with a small smile.

"Thor's here too... somewhere." laughed Torra as Pepper led her over to a table

"Probably off to see his lady," Tony chuckled then went to the bar to freshen his drink,"So... there's a party now?" Pepper rolled her eyes at him from her spot,"Only if you let us. It's your... everything."

"So, yeah. Party." he poured a drink himself then looked at Loki, who shook his head. The women huddled over a tablet as they started planning. Loki and Tony stood rather awkwardly, not talking and avoiding eye contact as the words "lights" and "shopping" and "cookies" flew back and forth. It was half an hour of this before they even got to the guest list.

"The four of us..." Torra started

"Clint, Natasha, Bruce" said Pepper, her fingers flying across the surface

"Thor, and Jane..."

"Oh... yeah. About that." Pepper looked up from her tablet with the tiniest bit of sadness in her eyes

"Do you guys not get along or something...?" asked Torra. _That would be odd, Pepper loves everyone._

"No, it's just that Thor and Jane aren't together any more."

"Oh, poor guy. I wonder where he went then." she said, about to go back to their list

"There's something else.." Pepper began and Tony suddenly pulled Loki to the balcony and shut the soundproof glass, knowing what was coming,"I don't wanna be in there for the crazy bomb."

Loki looked confused for a moment as they watched the two. Pepper said something and he saw shock wash over Torra, then... was that anger? He had never seen her angry like this, she ran towards the elevator, only pausing a second to ask Pepper something, then she was gone.

Torra power walked down the hallways of Stark tower, searching for the golden god with which she was currently enraged. She found him in a lab, standing with his gigantic arms wrapped around the tiny blonde that was her best friend

"THOR!" she shouted and the couple flew apart, the girl stumbled over her words trying to greet Torra, "Its fine, Lily, I'm not mad at _you_." she glared up at the man, the flames almost physically visible in her eyes,"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'VE BEEN DATING MY BEST FRIEND FOR SIX MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?"

"I didn't feel a need to." He said quietly

"WHAT?! I MEAN... THIS IS LIKE IF FANDRAL AND SIF WERE DATING AND I DIDN'T TELL YOU! YOU'D BE ANGRY WOULDNT YOU?!"

"Please stop shouting, Torra." Lily squeaked. Torra clenched her jaw,"Fine. But wouldn't you?"

"I suppose I would yes, I apologize." Thor said sincerely,"If you'd like I could update you regularly on our relationship once we're back in Asgard."

"...maybe. Now, then." Torra said then picked up the tiny woman and hugged her with all her might, eliciting a laugh from the both of them," AHH! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Lovely." Lily said. Torra set her down and looked at her friend. She was tiny, very tiny, Thor towered over Torra, and Torra was a good five inches taller than Lily. Lily had a kind face, a wide smile, and giant hazel eyes, Torra could see why Thor had taken to her.

"I don't have a problem with you two being together," Torra said as she turned to Thor,"But she is my best friend and Asgardian warrior-king or not if you break her heart I will not hesitate to throat punch and castrate you." He nodded in compliance. "Now come on, Lil, we have a Christmas party to plan."

**Okay, crazy Torra is crazy. But that's totally how I would react. Thanks for reading dears and happy/merry [insert religion specific winter holiday here]! Please review!**


	3. Shopping and Explanations

**So, I'm back. I took forever to get this out (and to figure out what to "get" each character), sorry.  
Did you guys like raging Torra? Because I liked writing her. Okay, on with...whatever this is**

* * *

The collaborated effort of the three women, and a few inputs from Tony in attempt to keep them from coating his apartment in glitter, had the whole event planned out in an hour. All of the Avengers and quite a few agents from SHIELD were invited, there was going to be a photographer (Pepper insisted), and cookies were to be made that night (Okay, Torra and Lily thought that up to mess with the boys later, but it would be fun). Pepper had calls to make to set up catering and things of the like, Torra had shopping to do, and Lily (sadly) had to go back to work, she was on duty after all. But all three of them decided to meet at the mall later that evening to go over everything one last time. Before she set off, dragging Loki with her 'its a part of the experience!', Tony handed Torra a credit card,"Here, get Pepper something good for me. You too  
"You want me to pick out my own Christmas present?" she laughed  
"Yeah, you probably wouldn't like anything I'd pick out for you. Use that for the decorations and stuff too. Just don't make 'em to cheesy" Tony said, patting her shoulder and sipping his drink  
"Thanks Tony." she smiled at him and left for the mall

It was plain to Torra that Loki didn't exactly like the mall, she tried making everything as painless as possible; moving quickly throughout stores, not having him smell everything she did (she loved candles), avoiding large crowds(that was rather tough), and trying to be more decisive than she normally was. She did, however, force him to get a caramel frappuchino, which he enjoyed despite his protests beforehand. While they shopped, Torra explained to him some of the things people do at Christmas: exchanging presents, lights, the yule log, the whole Santa Claus dealio. She avoided the religious aspects of the holiday, seeing as this wasn't that kind of party, and because it would take way too long to even try to explain Christianity to him. They just wanted it to be the simplest kind of Christmas, a bunch of friends getting together to enjoy each others company and drink eggnog _or in Tony's case, something that was once eggnog and became mostly rum._ Not that Torra objected to that kind of eggnog either. It would probably be funny to see Thor drunk.  
They had most of the presents bought for everyone,a lot of them were silly gifts- like the American flag boxers for Steve, the large box full of stress balls for Bruce and the marshmallow crossbow for Clint- but they got a spa gift certificate for Natasha _that girl needs some relaxing_ and a waterproof case for Pepper's tablet, she had almost gotten coffee on it three times since they'd arrived. Tony's gift to Pepper would be a bit harder, and probably would be jewelry. Pepper seemed like a sapphire kind of girl to Torra, so she went directly to the section of sapphire jewelry in each of the jewelry stores they encountered. She had finally gotten it down to two things when she asked Loki  
"Okay, I can't do this anymore. Necklace or bracelet?" he looked up from a case of emerald necklaces  
"Hm?"  
"Pepper's gift from Tony, this necklace," she said, gesturing to the one sitting before her on the counter,"or this bracelet?" Loki came over to study the two pieces of silver jewelry. The necklace was a teardrop sapphire outlined in small diamonds and the bracelet was alternating square cut sapphires and diamonds. He looked at each for a moment, trying to think of which the woman would like better, he didn't know her very well. Then an idea popped into his head, what would Tony think when faced with the question?  
"The necklace." he said then walked back to the case he was previously admiring.  
"Well... I guess we'll get her that then." Torra smiled to the clerk who wrapped up the purchase. They picked out another funny gift for Tony, it was an Iron Man plush. Loki found the fact that it existed mildly disturbing  
"I wonder how long it would take me to sew a Pepper Potts plush..." Torra thought aloud as they walked down the middle of the mall attempting to avoid the kiosk skulkers. Most of which were men that very much wanted Torra's attention, but, to Loki's happiness, she ignored them completely.  
"I could probably do it in a night if I worked straight through... but I don't have time for that, dang. I think tony would've liked that." her brow creased in concentration as she tried to think of another way  
"I could attempt to make one with magic." Loki suggested as they passed a store reeking of cologne, Loki only got a glance into the darkened store and all he saw were walls adorned with very large portraits of half naked men, Torra made a quiet noise of disgust as they passed.  
"Really? You'd do that?" she asked,"You do realize this gift would be going to _Tony _ right?"  
"Yes," he smiled a little,"Count it as my thanks for him letting us into his home. We can work on it back at the tower."  
"There's Pepper and Lily, come on!" Torra smiled and picked up her pace as they neared the women who greeted Torra with hugs and Loki with smiles. They all sat down at a table in the food court, cinnamon buns in hand.  
"Come on, try it!" Torra laughed as she pushed a forkful of the gooey bread into Loki's face  
"No, I believe you've forced enough sugar into me for today." he nodded at his now-empty Starbucks cup. She got a familiar "wont-take-no-for-an-answer" look in her eyes and Loki sighed in defeat, knowing the extent she would go to if he didn't. He took the fork from her and picked the warm, sticky confection off with his fingers and plopped it in his mouth. It was delicious."Happy?" he asked as he handed the fork back to her  
"Slightly," she turned to Pepper," so, what else do we need to do?"  
"Well, I have the decorations ordered, they should be at the apartment later, Happy went out and bought our cookie making stuff, the caterer and photographer have been sorted out, everyone- other than Steve because he's technologically inept- has been sent the invitation e-mail and most have responded already. We just have to decorate and bake and finish shopping."  
"Awesome, speaking of which, Pepper could you do me a favor and watch Loki for a bit? I have to get his present" Torra asked  
"_Watch_ me? I'm hardly a child, I have no need to be-"  
"Yeah, sure. See you in a bit." Pepper cut him off, he looked slightly shocked  
"Come on, Lily" Torra laughed at Loki's expression and pulled her friend's arm,"We'll be back in a bit."

They weren't far when Torra started asking a million questions about what had been going on and her job at SHIELD and Thor and just about anything that could have happened in the six months that she'd been gone  
"Torra! Slow down, breathe." Lily said in attempt to keep her friend from exploding  
Torra let out a deep breath,"Okay... I'm good. Now spill, how did you and Thor get to... whatever it is you are?" Lily laughed  
"Well, I... I don't know. I was working at SHIELD and he bumped into me. Literally. Knocked me straight to the ground, I had bruises on my arse for a week. And he was helping me up and he offered to buy me coffee to repay me and when I was leaving he did the super cute kiss my hand thing and well... it just kind of escalated from there." she said with a bit of a dreamy look on her face  
"And,uh, how far have things..._escalated_?" Torra asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively  
"Oh my god. Leave it up to you to ruin my cute story." Lily shoved her,"and not as far as your suggesting, creep. And what about you and Loki?" She asked  
"What?! What do you mean?" Torra's expression was priceless  
"Really? He just seems... never mind." Lily laughed as they walked into a book store  
"What?!What?!Whaaaaaaaaat?!" Torra begged her friend as she tugged on her arm. It was funny, they were standing in the middle of the children's section and she was acting like she belonged there.  
"Come on, what are you getting him?" asked Lily, trying to change the subject. Torra groaned in defeat,"I thought I'd be silly and get him a book on himself."  
"That's cute. Lets go." they headed over to the section of mythology books, which was bigger than Torra expected. There were books about Asgard, and Odin, and Thor, of the creatures that lived in the nine realms, and collective histories of all of it, but only a few about just Loki. Lily was holding one titled The Prince of Mischief and had a drawing on the front that looked nothing like Loki  
"This has a _ton_ about him, Tor, his childhood, the battles he's fought in, his... CHILDREN?" Lily look absolutely horrified,"He has children?!"  
"Yeah, a few. I've only met Sleipnir though. He's nice." Torra laughed. Lily read for a moment then looked up at her grinning friend, near shouting," You met a talking eight legged horse that he MOTHERED?! SERIOUSLY?!"  
"Lil, calm down. I know. Its ridiculous, sometimes I think its insane too. Stop freaking out," she put her hands on her friend's shoulders,"I'll take that book, now lets head back."  
There was a lot of "I...what? I cant even..." on Lily's part while they walked back to the food court. Torra had told her that even if she tried to explain it would probably just horrify her further. Her stream of unintelligible words finally ended when they were walking past a dress shop and Lily spotted one on a mannequin,"Torra, that would look amazing on you." she said and pulled her friend inside.

When they returned to Loki and Pepper sitting at the table, Lily wouldn't look him in the eye.  
"Ready?" Pepper asked,"We have cookies to make and lights to hang." The four of them made to leave and Loki noticed Lily quickly shuffle past him to walk with Pepper, all the while avoiding looking at him.  
"Did I do something to offend her?" he asked Torra, who shook her head and laughed  
"No, she just, uh... well we were in the book store and she picked up a book about Norse legend and just happened to open it to a page about Sleipnir's origin." she was trying to suppress her laughs, and failing miserably,"Its.. it's not you I'm laughing at. I swear, j-just her reaction was s-so awesome. Okay, okay, I'm done." she took deep breaths and the giggling calmed down.  
"You're different here." Loki said suddenly, his tone very serious.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You talk differently, you act differently, why is that?" he asked.  
"Well... I feel different here. Its like... well, how do I put this? Say if French were your first language then you learned Spanish. The two languages are similar, but you would speak French in a different way than you would Spanish, right?" Torra asked  
"I do not see what languages have to do with this-" Loki began. She cut him off,  
"I'm making a metaphor, now answer the question, please."  
"Then, I suppose yes, I would because the French would be natural, what I'd known from the beginning."  
"Exactly," Torra nodded," I act differently is Asgard because being there is not natural for me, not that I don't love being there, but here... it's like speaking French." he laughed a little at her comparison, but understood what she meant,"Now then, who's ready to make some cookies?" Torra laughed as they re-entered Stark's apartment

* * *

**Okie, Lovelies, chapter three! Sorry it took so long. I've been distracted with my shiny new copy of Avengers on blu-ray :) I hope you guys are liking it so far! Reviews are Oreos for my writers block. Did that even make sense? Didn't think so. Bye!**


End file.
